Caught
by kelles
Summary: Pip & Seras ficlet set shortly after their first meeting. Seras overhears a private conversation between Pip & Walter. What is it that Pip wants to learn from the Hellsing butler? PxS and very slight WxP.


**Author's Note:** This is a PipxSeras story set shortly after they first met. I wrote it for the Live Journal Community, 30Hugs - the theme is tangled up.

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Hellsing or its characters - Kohta Hirano does.

* * *

Pip resisted the urge to grin as he picked up the last card that Walter dealt him. _Four of a kind – I win. _The mercenary had played in many high stakes games before but none that he had wanted to win as much as this one. He waited for the butler to reveal his hand and grew more impatient with each moment that passed. "Well?" He asked.

Walter knew that he had lost from the twinkle in Pip's eye. The mercenary had a terrible poker face. Walter was unable to hide his own emotions for a second longer and couldn't keep the smirk off of his face. He had _wanted_ to lose. Walter laid his cards on the table, face up – a losing hand indeed.

"Fuck yeah!" Pip cried out as he showed Walter his cards – four kings. "So you are going pay up, aren't you?"

"Of course, I am a man of my word, Captain." Walter said. "Are you sure, Captain Bernadotte, that you wouldn't rather have money?"

"No way in hell, Walter! I want you to teach me how to do it."

If Walter were a more timid man, he would have blushed at Pip's words. He wondered if the mercenary realized just _how_ suggestive they sounded. _If anyone were eavesdropping, they would think I was going to teach Pip how to…. _The idea was not unpleasant to him but he knew that if anyone could give "lessons," it would be the mercenary. Walter had a feeling the boy had been with more partners them he. Serving Hellsing since he was a boy himself did not allow Walter many opportunities for meeting potential mates. Of course, he did gain some experience inside of the wall of the Hellsing mansion thanks to an old comrade. Walter smiled remembering the days of his youth_. Ahh, to be young again,_ he mused.

"So Walter, when are you going to show me how to use them?" Pip asked him.

"Oh, you mean these?" Walter pulled the wires out from his pocket and proceeded to cut Pip's cigarette in half.

"What the fuck?" Pip asked before laughing. "Yes, those." He shook his head and pulled out another cigarette.

"Tomorrow night. Meet me in the back of the mansion at dusk." Walter told him. "And Captain Bernadotte, do make sure no one follows you."

Pip nodded at him and left. _Strange,_ he thought. _The old guy didn't even seem to mind losing. He acted like he wanted to. It was almost too easy----nahh. This spooky mansion is getting to me. Maybe I just need to get out more. _

_● ● ●_

Outside the door, Seras Victoria stood with her mouth dropped open in shock. What in the bloody hell is Walter going to teach the Captain? It almost sounded like…but Walter? She doubted the Frenchman would need any help in _that_ department. Although she could not deny that the thought of Walter teaching Pip how to be a better lover, aroused her more than a little bit.

Seras had not planned on spying on Pip. She wasn't even sure how she had ended up outside just before dusk. But, she was here now and it was too late to turn back. She hid behind some trees and waited for the two men who showed up precisely at dusk. Seras watched them with interest as they chatted before Walter took a small object from his pocket handed it to Pip. _What in the bloody hell did he give him? _

A few moments later after listening to them talk, Seras realized the mistake she made_. Wires. He's going to teach him how to use wires? How do I get myself into these situations? And for him? He's nothing but a bloody pervert. _Seras watched Walter show Pip how to use his wires and her anxiety rose. She wanted to leave but felt trapped. If Pip knew she had spied on him, he would never let her forget it. No, she would suffer in silence until their "lesson" was over.

_● ● ●_

Walter was impressed that the Captain learned how to use his wires so quickly. After just an hour, Pip had become skilled in using them. It was worth losing to him after all. When he was long gone, his talent would still be here. "Very good, Captain. You have picked up the skill quite fast. Are you ready to give up your guns?"

"Hell, no. Don't get me wrong, I like using these - but I'll never be as good as you or as skilled as I am with a gun. I'm going to practice. They might come in handy some day."

"It was a pleasure teaching you." Walter said. "I'll leave you with your new toy. I have duties inside to attend to, Captain. Good night." Before he left, Walter whispered something into the mercenary's ear that brought a smile to his face.

Pip glanced at the bushes that Walter had told him his "intruder" was hiding behind. Logic told the mercenary that he should just say something perverted to her and not use the wires but then he was never one to think before he acted. _Besides_, he thought_, I cannot blow this opportunity. Not after what she did, showing off in front of my men and throwing me on the ground. _

Seras Victoria saw that he was looking in her direction and she did not like it one bit. She was convinced that he could not be aware of her presence – she had been too careful. _I'll just leave quietly,_ she told herself. Seras started to walk away when she felt it. Something had her legs. _What in the bloody hell? _She tried to walk but her legs wouldn't move - a feeling of total panic struck her. She glanced down at her legs and nearly screamed at what she saw. They were entwined with silver wire. _There is no way he could have done this! _Seras tried to walk but fell down on her arse instead. She screamed only one word. "Captain!"

Pip Bernadotte swaggered towards her, holding the wires and trying not to laugh. The wires were quite an effective weapon. "Police Girl?" Pip said in mock surprise. "I thought you were an agent from Millenium."

"Very funny, Captain!" She shouted at him. "What do you think you're doing? Let me out of these things now." Seras struggled to get free but the action made the wires cut into her legs. "Damn, it hurts."

"Don't move, Police Girl. You're going to hurt yourself more." Pip stared at her legs, bound by his wire for several moments. He imagined wires around her arms too and his hands roaming all over her body.

"Pip! What are you thinking about? These bloody things hurt, will you do something about it, already?"

Pip grinned sheepishly. "Oh I'm sorry, Seras. I would tell you what I was thinking about but I don't think you'd like it." Pip blinked with his one good eye.

"Captain!" Seras screamed at him.

"Okay, okay – just sit still. You're making them cut you more. I didn't want you to get hurt, girlie. Now lift up your ankles." Pip moved the wire carefully, making sure he didn't accidentally cut the vampire. He was surprised she wasn't healing yet but didn't bring it up. He remembered Alucard saying something about her not wanting to drink blood.

A few times his hands brushed up against the police girl's leg and Pip had to fight the urge to touch them. That would have been wrong, even for a pervert like him.

"There now, I think that does it."

Seras glared at him. "Why did you do that?"

"I told you, I thought you were an intruder. Why are you out here anyway?"

"Never mind." Seras glanced at her legs. They were covered in blood. "How am I going to explain this to Sir Integral or Master?"

Pip removed the scarf from neck. "Here Seras, let me…" She didn't object, so Pip wiped the blood from her ankles. He took great care to avoid hurting her more.

A current ran through the vampire's body every time Pip touched her. She both loved and hated the feeling. She watched as Pip moved the scarf up towards her knee. It felt so nice to have someone touching her in such a gentle way, but it reminded Seras of that night…her mom and those awful men.

"Stop it, Pip. Just, just give it to me."

Pip looked at her innocently. "Huh?" He saw the fear on her face. "Oh sure, Police Girl."

Seras grabbed the scarf from him and finished wiping the blood from her legs. _Hopefully, Master won't notice._

"I better go in before my men come looking for me." Pip stood up and held his hand out to her. He smiled at her when she took it.

"Thank you, Captain." Something magical happened in the seconds that followed. Seras couldn't look away from her Captain. The two gazed into each other's eyes for what seemed like hours. It was Seras that ended the moment. She realized that the Captain was still holding her hand and pulled it away.

"We're even now, Police Girl. You threw me on the ground when we met and I did the same to you."

"I had to, Captain. You didn't believe I was a vampire." Seras told him.

"Well you didn't have to be so rough, girlie." Pip said.

"Neither did you, Captain."

"Fine." Pip replied, trying not to grin.

"Fine." Seras said. She turned around and stormed away from him.

The Captain said nothing but enjoyed benefits of his current view: The police girl's arse swaying from side to side as she walked. He only hoped that she would not turn around and catch him looking at her. _To hell with it, _he thought, _this is one risk that is worth taking. _Pip followed Seras from a safe distance, not taking his eyes off her bottom.

Seras felt his eyes on her but resisted the urge to turn around. _I won't give him the satisfaction, _she thought. _If I know him, he's probably staring at my arse. Damn pervert! _Although, the thought of Pip Bernadotte looking at her bum, excited her more than she would ever admit.


End file.
